


Da quando non ti ho più

by raxilia_running



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Chibi Italia si sentiva mortalmente sciocco.Pensava di non aver mai capito molto della vita, a volte si rendeva conto di essere persino un po’ lento rispetto ai suoi fratelli, che tanto rapidamente erano cresciuti, andandosene in giro per il mondo, a vivere le loro avventure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa piccola flashfic mi è stata ispirata da una canzone dei Guns'n'Roses, "Since I don't have you" che, guarda caso, stavano passando alla radio mentre rivedevo il famoso episodio di Hetalia in cui Sacro Romano Impero partiva per la guerra e abbandonava ChibItalia. Mi sembrava una canzone perfetta per la tristezza che Italia ha provato dopo il distacco da Shinsei Roma e così ho buttato giù questa roba. Ecco. Le parole in corsivo sono la traduzione di alcuni versi di quella canzone. Èla mia prima fanfic su Hetalia e risale a più di un anno fa. Buona lettura!

_**Non ho piani e non ho schemi** _

Chibi Italia si sentiva mortalmente sciocco.

Pensava di non aver mai capito molto della vita, a volte si rendeva conto di essere persino un po’ _lento_ rispetto ai suoi fratelli, che tanto rapidamente erano cresciuti, andandosene in giro per il mondo, a vivere le loro avventure.

Ma non gli era mai importato più di tanto, desiderava soltanto avere del buon cibo tutti i giorni e passare un po’ del suo tempo a disegnare.

Eppure in quel momento si sentiva tanto, tanto stupido.

Forse perché non riusciva a spiegarsi quel brutto dolore all’altezza del petto, che faceva tanto male e non accennava a passare, neanche la sera, quando metteva la testa sul cuscino per dormire.

_**E non ho speranze e non ho sogni** _

Strano che in quella situazione nemmeno un buon piatto di pasta riuscisse a scacciare il magone.

Assurdo che proprio in quel momento desiderasse tanto quelle orribili patate che ogni tanto gli propinava Shinsei Roma, al punto che, ne era certo, soltanto il loro terribile sapore sarebbe riuscito a sciogliere quel peso all’altezza dello stomaco.

Proprio adesso che Shinsei Roma non poteva preparargliene più.

Perché lui se n’era andato.

E non sarebbe più tornato.

_**E non ho più niente da quando non ho più te** _

In quel momento detestava essere così _piccolo_.

Avrebbe voluto avere più spina dorsale.

Avrebbe voluto avere meno paura.

Avrebbe voluto avere più coraggio.

Per tornare indietro e dirgli che potevano stare insieme, che avrebbero corso il rischio, anche di finire come nonno Roma, ma l’unica cosa importante sarebbe stata che sarebbero finiti _insieme_.

Ma non si poteva tornare indietro.

La realtà non era mai tenera con quelli come lui, pensava spesso Chibi Italia, sospirando come non gli era mai capitato prima.

_**E non ho dolci desideri e non ho ore felici** _

Aveva sentito dire, una volta, da uno di quei poeti del suo paese, che l’amore rende forti, che l’amore sconfigge ogni cosa, che l’amore vince su tutto.

Allora, forse, quel dolore al petto non c’entrava niente con l’amore.

Perché lui era sempre stato pieno di dubbi.

Perché lui aveva sempre avuto tanta, tanta paura.

Anche quando Shinsei Roma gli aveva stretto la mano, chiedendogli di andare via con lui, Chibi Italia aveva avuto paura.

E neanche le sue parole erano riuscite a spazzare via le nubi che si addensavano su di loro.

Aveva vacillato, Chibi Italia, e aveva pensato che aveva troppa paura per affrontare il mondo da solo, insieme a lui.

Perché Shinsei Roma era voluto andare via?

Non gli bastava più la loro casa?

In fondo era così rassicurante restare lì, insieme a Austria e Ungheria.

_**E non ho amore da condividere e non ho nessuno di cui mi importi** _

Eppure, chissà perché, il fatto che loro fossero accanto a lui non gli bastava.

Continuava a condurre la vita che aveva sempre vissuto, Chibi Italia, ma all’improvviso le sue giornate sembravano _vuote_.

Lavare, stirare, portare l’acqua per la cucina, erano improvvisamente diventati gesti senza senso, in quella casa che all’improvviso sembrava deserta, nonostante Austria e Ungheria continuassero ad abitarci.

Chissà perché tutto era diventato _vano_ da quando Shinsei Roma se n’era andato.

Non c’erano più i suoi scherzi, non c’erano più i dispetti e gli inseguimenti su e giù per le scale della grande casa, non c’era più il “mi insegni a disegnare”, pronunciato con voce flebile ed insicura, un’insicurezza di cui Chibi Italia non si era mai davvero reso conto.

Non c’erano più le sue labbra a chiamarlo, a chiedergli di stare con lui, a dirgli che lo avrebbe amato, sempre, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

Non c’erano più e non potevano più baciarlo, come avevano fatto quel giorno, prima di partire.

Avevano lo stesso sapore di quelle terribili patate che lui proprio non sapeva cucinare.

Un sapore che aveva finalmente imparato ad apprezzare.

Ma ora non c’erano più neanche quelle, da mangiare.

_**E non ho più niente da quando non ho più te** _

Si era portato via anche il suo spazzolone, Shinsei Roma.

Ed ora, in quella grande casa vuota, non c’era più niente.

Niente.


End file.
